May I have this dance?
by ruiiko
Summary: Gumi has liked Luka since the moment she laid her eyes on her, but has never had the courage to tell her. When she finds out Luka is going to the school dance, she hatches a plan to confess to her, with the hopes to dance with Luka, atleast once that night. But how does Luka feel about Gumi?


**Hory sheetttt. oAo This might be my longest one shot right now. Ahh. So um, I went to a dance last night, and this is kind of what happend. Not really but, yeh. Basically the guy i wanted to dance with said well see and we never did (there werent really any slow dances tho so i guess its oke) but after that it inspired this.**

**so yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

People were running around, screaming in joy to see friends they hadn't seen in a while. People dressed in formal wear, tux's and fancy dresses. People posing and taking pictures with all their friends. Bright lights that changed colours. Strobe lights. Two students in dress shirts with vests and ties were upfront on the stage djing for the crowd.

The night of semi-formal dance had finally come.

Gumi had kind of expected more out of this dance, as she stepped onto the floor with two of her friends, Rin and Miki by her side, who were giggling among themselves. All Gumi could do was look around in complete awe. The schools gym wasn't completely full yet, but still so many people were getting their dance on with friends.

Gumi had only been to one school dance in her life—back in grade 9, when she was a scrawny, quiet and awkward kid just trying to fit in. She remembered back in grade 9, it was kind of like the dance she had just stepped into just now. Strobe lights, loud, booming music, and people grinding all over eachother and making out.

She was in 11th grade now, and alot had changed since then. She had found lots of new friends, and wasn't as shy and awkward. Still, even then, she had a feeling this dance might've been the same as her last dance. Since 9th grade, she hadn't bothered going to any dances. Why was she here now, then? Well, she felt confident in herself enough to have gone with a friend or two and try to atleast have some fun. Or rather... she had heard a certain someone was going to be there, aswell.

And that's where it all started.

Infact, it took Rin a while to convince Gumi to come out. At first, Gumi wanted no part of it. Sure, she had found herself, and made new friends along the way, but there was no way she was going to go and watch a bunch of people who were probably drunk, and or high, grinding with people they didn't even know, or making out with their boyfriends. She didn't want to have any part of some kind of huge orgy, all over again. Not to mention the school was much larger this year. There were more students, and that would deffinately bring some sort of trouble.

Then again, Gumi wasn't too disappointed that a certain someone had transferred to her school...

Luka Megurine was her name. And that's where everything had started.

Gumi had met Luka through a friend—who had also transferred to this school this year—at a end of the summer party. As soon as Luka walked through the doors, and Luka's eyes connected with Gumi, she couldn't help but blush deeply. And she knew, '_Oh no, It has begun. I'm starting to feel.' _Gumi had fallen for Luka in just one sight.

And ever since then, Gumi had tried to catch her attention. Maybe not always in the best ways... Gumi put herself out there, alot. She acted silly around her, cracked jokes, whatever she could to make Luka smile and laugh.

Luka thought Gumi was weird though.

And Gumi knew it.

Sometimes, if Gumi went overboard, by Luka's standards anyways—she would make weird faces at her, and ignore her for some days.

But tonight, she was going to try and change Luka's view on what she thought of Gumi!

All Gumi wanted in the least, was one dance.

She was going to prove to Luka that she was gentle and kind, and not that weird and loud and annoying, but rather mature. And if she could manage to get a dance with Luka, she planned on confessing to her that night.

When Rin had found out that Luka was going to the dance, she told Gumi as soon as she could, in hopes that would change Gumi's mind to go. Gumi didn't believe her, at first.

'_No, I'm being serious, Gumi!'_

"_Uh-huh. Rin, I really don't want to go. Please don't get my hopes up.'_

'_No, but I really am being serious!' Rin claimed, as she pulled her phone out, going onto Luka's facebook profile, scrolling through her updates, until she found what she was looking for._

'_See, look!" Rin poked Gumi hard, shoving the phone in her face._

'_Going to the dance tomorrow! I'm sooo excited! Who else is going?' Luka's status read._

_Gumi's face turned bright red. "Sign me right the hell up."_

And here she was tonight.

Three hours of soar feet and throbbing headaches to come. Gumi sure hoped it was worth it.

"C'mon, Gumi-chan!" Miki giggled, as she and Rin hooked arms with their green haired friends, dragging her around the dance floor. Gumi put on her best smile, as she played around, purposely dancing silly to entertain her friends.

'_Might as well try and enjoy it, for now." _Gumi thought. But just standing around in a circle with her two friends, she found that she actually was having fun. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all! Then again, she wasn't shy and scared anymore, she was actually going with intentions of dancing with someone special, plus with Rin and Miki here, what could possibly go wrong? She really hoped to have a dance with Luka, but if that didn't work out, well, she still had her friends.

Gumi had planned it all out in her mind the day before. A slow song would come on, and people would separate into couples, dancing with their significant other. Gumi would walk through the crowd calmly, stopping at Luka with a sincere smile, hold her hand out playfully, and ask, "Do you want to dance?" If Luka accepted, she would rest her head on Luka's shoulder, and then whisper her feelings into Luka's ear.

Actually, she really hoped that would happen. Her hopes were set pretty high, so she wasn't too sure what she would do if Luka didn't accept her request. She had been so busy preparing for Luka to dance with her for sure, she wasn't prepared one bit on how to react if Luka denied.

Gumi didn't really have the best experience in love, either. She was an open lesbian, she had confessed to her friends in family by the end of 9th grade. At the beginning of 9th grade, Gumi had attempted to go out with a guy, and they had gone out for a while. A whole month! Gumi was sure she loved him, but whenever he'd try to kiss her, even just a kiss on the cheek, she would push him away, feeling really uncomfortable. She didn't even want to hold his hand, let alone hug him. Even just looking at the guy made her feel uncomfortable! She got out of there as soon as she could.

In 10th grade, everyone had known she was a lesbian by then. Gumi had gotten into a few relationships then, but again, they didn't last too long. First, it was with her own friend, Miki. They went out for two weeks. Gumi always did think Miki was super cute, and Miki had told her that she was bi-sexual. So Gumi had thought, hey why not. But then she had realised, _'Hold up, this is my best friend. If anything weird happens, it could ruin our friendship!' _And Gumi told Miki that. Miki agreed, and they ended it, both not wanting to risk anything.

And Gumi's last relationship, also in 10th grade, hadn't ended too well either. An older girl, who was in 12th grade, had confessed to Gumi that she liked her. Gumi felt so amazed, someone older liked her! Plus she was sooo pretty! Gumi felt like she scored with this one. They lasted a whole 3 months, too. And within those 3 months, Gumi really felt herself falling inlove with Lily. But Lily never had the time to hangout, seeing as she would be graduating this year. In the end, Gumi found out Lily never really liked her this whole time, and had been dared to go out with Gumi for a while. Lily had been talking about Gumi behind her back with her friends the whole time.

Luckily, Lily had graduated. Gumi and Miki were still the bestest of friends, and that other guy... Gumi didn't really know, or bother to care what happened to him, for that matter.

'...Gumi?"

Gumi snapped out of her daze, realizing she had been looking around the gym the whole time, looking out for Luka. Her friends were shaking her, calling her names.

"Oh shit, she's high! We gotta rush her to a mcdonalds!" Rin joked, starting to laugh, knowing that Gumi was coming to realization. Miki laughed along.

"I'll get the feet, you get the head!" Rin said, starting to grab Gumi's leg.

"Hey!" Gumi gasped, laughing at Rin's attempts. "I'm not high, jees." Gumi's face had gone pretty red by now, feeling embarrassed her friends caught her in the act of zoning out.

"Are you sure?" Miki laughed, following Gumi's gaze. "You've been looking around the gym for the last 5 minutes." She said, intimidating the way Gumi looked around, with wide eyes.

Gumi could only blush further.

"Yeah, sheesh! Look at you, you're face is all red!" Rin lauged. "What are you smoking, huh?" She asked, playfully elbowing Gumi in the side.

Gumi smiled, but sarcastically rolled her eyes, taking a large, dramatic breathe. "I TOLD you, Rin. I'm NOT high." She said.

"Right." Rin nodded.

"Mhmm." Miki laughed, shaking her head.

"That still doesn't explain how red your face is, though." Rin grinned, as Gumi was still beaming bright red.

"Yeah, I wonder. You've been looking around the gym alot too, could it be that you're looking for a certain someone?" Miki lauged.

If it was possible, Gumi blushed deeper. "N-no! Of course not, who? Me? N-no. Never!" She laughed nervously. She had never been good at lying, and all she could do was feel embarrassed. Her friends knew.

Rin and Miki exchanged glances, before grinning widely, glancing back over to Gumi.

"Okay, Gumi-chan, who is it?" Miki asked.

Rin's eyes suddenly widened, and a smile spread across her face, coming into sudden realization. Gumi felt her heart beating in her chest. "N-no!" Gumi spluttered.

Rin couldn't stop grinning. She knew all about Gumi's crush on Luka.

"What?" Miki asked, feeling completely out of the secret. Rin elbowed Miki, before whispering something into her ear.

That same grin spread across Miki's face, now. And they both stood there with crossed arms and goofy grins on their faces. "Luka." They said in unison.

Gumi felt so embarrassed. Even a little angered on how much they were teasing about it. By now, she didn't even know if Luka would dance with her! She did ignore Gumi alot...

Gumi did know that Luka was bi-sexual though. She had seen pictures on her facebook, with one of her past girlfriends. So would she ever go out, or dance with Gumi? Gumi did also know that she had a thing going on with one of their friends, Gakupo. Oh how Gumi hated Gakupo. She acted pleasant to his face, but she really didn't like him, just for the fact that he just might be able to get Luka all to himself. As much as Gumi did hate to admit it, he was kind of cute and rather charming. He had tried flirting with Gumi once, but she had quickly turned him down. They were still friends to this day, but that didn't stop the fact that Gumi seriously disliked him. She just felt so jealous of him! Luka had told Gumi of her liking of Gakupo a few times, when Luka wasn't ignoring her. And as much as Gumi felt saddened and jealous, she had always tried giving Luka advice on how to get Gakupo to notice her more. She wished she hadn't.

Gumi sighed deeply, shrugging her shoulders. "Guilty as charged, I guess. You've got me."

The two started giggling. Gumi felt so ashamed. "You know, if you're just going to stand there mocking me and making fun of me, I could just call for my mum to come get me now." She threatened, beginning to walk away. It hadn't even been a full hour, and Gumi already felt like she shouldn't be here.

"No, no, no! Stop!" They both said, grabbing Gumi's arms, standing in her way to block her. Gumi crossed her arms.

"We're sorry." They said in unison.

"We weren't trying to make you feel bad." Miki smiled sympathetically.

"It's cute that you like Luka! You know I've always supported you."

"Oh hold up, you've known about this?" Miki asked, turning to Rin.

Rin turned back to Miki. "Yeah. Wait, you're just finding out now?"

"Gumi!" Miki gasped, turning back to Gumi, with her mouth hanging open. "I'm shocked! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Rin busted out laughing. "How could you not know? Sheesh, it's so obvious."

Gumi shook her head, and turned away as the two bickered among eachother.

"Gumi!" They called out again, as Gumi had reached the front door of the gym. They stood in front of Gumi again, with crossed arms. Gumi leaned against the door frame, with her arms crossed as well.

"Are you done trying to degrade me? Yes, I like Luka, okay. Do we have that established? Any more jokes you'd like to make? Spit them out now. If you do though, I'm being serious, I WILL leave now."

The two stood there. "We're sorry."

Gumi sighed deeply too, hanging her head. "I'm sorry too. I just... yes. I've been looking for her. I want to dance with her."

"Then go for it!" Miki encouraged.

"I don't even know if she would or not though?" Gumi complained.

"Well, why wouldn't she? You're fun." Rin said.

"I don't know. That's the thing. And... I want to tell her tonight, too." Gumi blushed.

"Then do it!" The both of them exclaimed.

"But what if she thinks i'm even more weird?!" Gumi paniced.

"Then she isn't worth it. Remember, you still have us." Miki said.

Gumi stared at the two of them for a moment, before cracking up. "Yes, because that's such a good thing!" The three of them were silent for a moment, before laughing all together.

"I'm kidding. But... okay. I'll try asking her to a dance." Gumi smiled, feeling confident now.

"Don't even ask her. Just grab her booty and start dancing." Miki joked. Gumi gave her a look before shaking her head. The two shared another laugh, before returning to the dance floor again.

"Just relax about it." Rin re-assured it.

And so the girls got back into the grove. The three danced together for a while, as Gumi continued to keep an eye out for Luka.

And there she was.

Unfortunately, she was with Gakupo. Not alone, luckily though. She was with Miku and Iroha. All those people were Gumi's friends from the other school, so she felt pretty confident going over there. And after that talk with Miki and Rin, she deffinately felt more confident going over there to talk to Luka.

And that's just what she did.

"Heya." Gumi smiled, entering the group.

"Hey there darling!" Iroha said with a smile, pulling her into a hug.

Luka merely smiled, however. "Hey."

Gumi felt herself going red, as her eyes connected for a moment. They both just stood there staring eachother down, before Luka turned to Gakupo. Was that a blush on Luka's cheek? Did Gumi cause that? Gumi could only feel herself blushing even more.

"S-so. How are you enjoying the dance then?" Gumi asked.

"It's not too bad!" Gakupo said, as his arms twisted around Luka, holding her close. Luka only rolled her eyes, breaking away from him.

"Don't get too frisky, samurai guy." She said in a calm voice. Gakupo frowned.

"But Luka..." He pouted. Luka shook her head, rolling her eyes as she smiled at Gumi.

"He's pretty ridiculous, isn't he?" She said to Gumi.

Iroha and Miku laughed.

"Ha! You got denied by Luka again!" Miku said, as Gakupo pretended to cry.

"Again?" Gumi felt something burning deep inside of her soul, as she turned to face Miku, putting her best smile on.

"Oh yes. How many times has he tried hitting on you now?" Miku asked, turning to Luka. Iroha was using her fingers to count.

"Uhh... more times than i'd like to admit." Luka sighed, shaking her head at Gumi.

"Thirty four!" Iroha blurted out.

All the girls turned to face Gakupo.

"Gakupo, it hasn't even been a full half hour yet! What the hell, man." Gumi joked. But inside, she really just wanted to smack him. She really despised him for touching her precious Luka. Well, it did make Gumi feel better that Luka kept denying him, atleast.

"Hey, wanna go get a drink?" Miku asked, turning to Iroha just then, completely changing the subject.

"Yeah, sure! Are you guys coming too?" Iroha asked Luka and Gakupo. They both nodded, and walked off.

Miku turned to Gumi, as well. "Are you coming?" Gumi paused, watching Luka's eyes on her. She wanted to say yes but-! "I... I, um... N-no. I'll catch up with you guys later." She spluttered out. Luka raised her brows, before shaking her head, looking away. Was that a look of disappointment? "L-Luka, hold on...!" Gumi tried to say so that Luka could hear her, but the music was too loud, and more people were starting to pile in.

Gumi shook her head, sighing deeply as she walked back over to Miki and Rin. "Well? Did you ask her for a dance?" They asked.

Gumi looked up, putting on her best smile. "No. Not yet. But I will!" She said, and Miki and Rin smiled in return.

"Get on that, man!" Miki laughed.

The three just danced among themselves for a while, then. Gumi was really trying her best to enjoy herself, for her friends sake, but after that encounter, she just felt even more self-conscience. Gakupo had a better chance of dancing with Luka, then Gumi did! And Luka kept denying him! She was starting to feel really sad. She wished she had the courage to dance with Luka. Just one dance. That was all she wanted. Was that too much to ask? Perhaps it was. Well, on the bright side, atleast Luka was actually paying attention to her for once. Maybe that was a sign of good things. Gumi still had to have hope.

An hour or two had went by, by now. And just as Gumi had suspected, everyone was grinding all over eachother. Even Miki and Rin had gotten into it! Gumi was surprised, but she couldn't help but laugh. While Rin seemed to be enjoying herself, as soon as someone grabbed Miki's hips, her eyes had been wide, and she looked frightened for her life. All Gumi could do was laugh.

And of course, she looked around for Luka, while she was at it.

After a while, Gumi decided to leave the gym for a drink.

And just her luck! There Luka was, with her group of friends. Gumi approached them, hearing Miku speaking, hearing glimpses of, "Jees. I just don't know what to do about my ex-boyfriend."

"Oh I feel you." Iroha agreed.

"He's just so annoying! Ugh. He asked me to dance earlier, and I just kinda walked away. He's still asking me."

"Can I punch him out?" Gakupo offered.

"Please!" Miku laughed, before noticing Gumi trying to fit in awkwardly.

"oh! Gumi, hey." Miku smiled, making room for her.

Gumi's eyes connected with Luka's again, and Luka casted her a smile.

"I really like your dress." Luka complimented her.

Gumi turned bright red, and without thinking, she blurted out, "Thanks, I really like your face!"

The two of them just stood there, both bright red by now. Gumi couldn't believe she just said that! She could feel her heart slamming in her chest, her head pounding.

Everyone broke into laughter.

'oh, Gumi! You're too funny." Miku laughed, putting a hand on Gumi's shoulder to stop herself from toppling over.

Gumi smiled a bit, still feeling embaressed.

"Look at your face Luka!" Iroha laughed, as Luka bit down on her finger, her face still beat red. Luka managed a little chuckle.

"Oooh, they're playing my song!" Iroha suddenly blurted out, hearing booming from the gym. "C'mon, let's go dance!" Iroha said, grabbing Miku and Gakupo's arm, pulling them back into the gym.

Luka stood there, still blushing.

"U-um, okay... i'm sorry about that." Gumi apologized, scratching the back of her head nervously.

Luka laughed. "No, I thought it was funny. You just caught me off guard, that's all!"

"O-ok. Good. Uh... say, do you want to maybe dance later?" Gumi asked, smiling sheepishly. She felt her stomach twisting into knots.

Luka only chuckled, glaring at her. "We'll see." She said, putting a hand on Gumi's shoulder, before heading back into the gym to find her friends.

Gumi sighed deeply, sinking to the ground. Luka had touched her shoulder. She had touched her shoulder! Even the slightest amount of contact was enough to send Gumi into a coma from blushing too much. But we'll see? What exactly was Gumi supposed to make out of that? From alot of her past experiences, not just in relationships, "We'll see" often meant no. Had Gumi just been denied in the nicest way possible?

Gumi shook her head, picking herself up, getting a drink to cool herself down, before entering the gym again.

There wasn't a slow song playing just now, but she wanted to be around Luka a bit more. Preferably without making a fool of herself this time.

But when she entered the dance floor, what she saw before her eyes made her pause, eyes wide.

Luka and Gakupo.

Grinding against each other, like there was no tomorrow.

Gumi felt her heart being torn into peices.

And then she felt angered.

She stormed over to Luka. "If you didn't want to dance with me, you could have just said no." She said with a fierce look in her eyes. Luka and Gakupo paused, looking at Gumi. Luka looked surprised, and as Gumi's eyes connected with hers, she felt her anger turn into sadness, as tears rushed to her eyes.

And she rushed out the back door of the gym, into the halls.

'_I should have known." _Gumi thought to herself, as she pinched the bridge of her nose. How stupid could she have been to think for even a second, that Luka would dance with her? Let alone dance with her! She knew that Luka liked Gakupo. Shewas probably just denying Gakupo around Gumi to make her feel better, because she found out how much Gumi liked her.

"Stupid!" Gumi yelled, as she punched at a locker, before caving into it, both of her hands up against it, high against her head which hung low in shame. There was a dent now, where Gumi had punched at. But she didn't care. Hot tears streamed down her face, as Gumi tried to quiet herself. Just because she was sad, she didn't want anybody else to be sad.

Just then, she heard the back door of the gym open, and Gumi gasped loudly, turning away, keeping one hand on the locker she had punched. She didn't want whoever it was who exited the gym to know how much she was crying. She tried to make it look as if she was waiting for someone, or just chilling out because it was so hot and loud in the gym.

"Gumi!" A voice called out, and Gumi's eyes narrowed in fear.

Luka?!

Gumi turned around, to see Luka standing there with a concerned look on her face.

Gumi was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth, hesitating for a moment. She just wanted to cry some more, but she remembered the "we'll see", and anger took over again.

"If you didn't want to dance with me, you could have just said so." She repeated herself again, and turned around. She was going to call her mom to come pick her up, because she had just about enough of this. Her head was pounding, she felt like her feet were on fire, her heart couldn't stop slamming in her rib cage, and her stomache was tying into even more painful knots. She felt like screaming.

She loved Luka, so, so, SO much. But Luka didn't even realise it! She just wanted to push her up against the wall and kiss her, and hug her, and hold her hand, and do all that cute couple stuff. But right now, she wanted to scream at her, and push her. She wanted Luka to feel just how Gumi was feeling, yet she couldn't bring herself to do so, because yelling was the LAST thing on her list she wanted to do to Luka. But she didn't know how else to express how angered she was right now.

"Gumi, listen, I-" Luka began.

"I don't want to hear it!" Gumi yelled, her mouth forming a straight line, eyes wide, as she blocked her ears with her hands.

"I'm really sorry, Gumi! I didn't realise how much a dance would mean to you."

"No, you didn't, Luka! Infact, you haven't realised alot of things!" Gumi continued.

Luka paused. "W-what do you mean?"

Gumi sighed, face-palming. "What the hell do you mean, 'what do you mean'?! Is it not obvious enough?!" Gumi continued to yell, coming closer to Luka, gripping her shoulders.

"I like you, Luka." She admitted, in the most serious tone she could muster, before pulling away. "But appaerently you're too oblivious to even notice! Or maybe you're just too stuck on Gakupo to notice it! Maybe you were just denying him earlier to make me feel better, but it's clear you really do like him! Well, cool! Good for you! Great! Awesome, infact. I hope you two are very happy with eachoter, you'd make a great couple." She said with a bitter sweet smile, turning away, bangs casting shadows over her face.

Luka was just as silent.

"I may not be perfect," Gumi began again, in a light whisper. "No. I know for a fact i'm not as perfect as you. Look at you. You're beautiful, and atleast you can actually get someone to like you. I haven't had a steady relationship since the 10th grade. But when i met you, I had a great feeling about you. You make me feel so happy. Whenever I'm around you, all I can do is smile. But you've also made me feel the sadest. You've made me feel like nothing. How could that even work? You make me the happiest, but you hurt me the most."

Luka was still silent.

"Are you even going to say anything?! I've just poured my heart out to you! I... oh, forget it." Gumi sighed, and began to storm away, but she was suddenly being grabbed by Luka, and pushed up against the wall, and then, lips against hers!

Luka was kissing her!

For a moment, Gumi let her do so, as her arms wrapped around Luka's waist to bring her in closer, and Luka's arms wrapped around Gumi's neck. Gumi let herself feed into the lust. She was kissing Luka! She could smell her hair, a pleasent cherry scent. She could feel the warmth of Luka's lips, could taste her. She never wanted this moment to stop... but for a split moment she remembered how mad she was at Luka.

Was Luka just stringing her on again?

Her brows furrowed, as a frustrated groan emitted from her mouth, trying to struggle away from Luka's grip. But that didn't stop Luka, she didn't let her get away. And Gumi let Luka push herself further agains Gumi to prevent her from getting away. She could feel herself falling even more deeper into love with Luka.

They pulled away after a moment, just looking into eachothers eyes.

"Why?" Gumi asked, feeling tears stream down her face again.

Luka began to wipe them. "I'm so sorry, Gumi. I should have realised you're feelings sooner, instead of ignoring them. I just... well.. I like you alot, too."

"You do?" Gumi's eyes widened, her face was still beat red.

"Yes."

"Then... why do you ignore me? Why do you think i'm so weird."

"Because you are." Luka smiled a bit.

Gumi wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You are weird. In a good way. You make me laugh and smile, you make my day so much better. Honest." Luka smiled.

"Then... why would you ask me on advice on how to get Gakupo to notice you? I mean, obviously you really like him."

"No, no, no. Shush. Okay... I'll admit. I was kind of scared. I also haven't been in the best relationships either. And I'm scared to love someone, because I don't want to get hurt again. I had a feeling you might have liked me, and I've liked you alot as well, But I was scared. I wasn't sure if I could trust you or not."

"Do you really think you could have trusted Gakupo over me?" Gumi couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

Luka laughed. "God, no! I just thought that maybe, If I pretended to be into him, I wouldn't feel so weird around you. But it never worked. All he does is hit on me, I don't even think he truly loves me. But... i think I've figured it out. I love you, Gumi."

Gumi was speechless for a moment. She supposed she could relate to what Luka was telling her. Gumi wouldn't have gone out with that guy in 9th grade, had she none she was a lesbian. She was just using him to try and fool herself. But it didn't work. Gumi understood completely. She understood now.

"Gumi... I want to hold you. I want to comfort you when you're sad, I want to be the reason you smile everyday, I want to wipe away you're tears..." Luka paused, feeling her face going beat red. "S-sounds kind of silly, doesn't it?" She giggled nervously looking away.

Gumi smiled. "Not really."

Luka looked back up to Gumi with an embaressed smile.

"I've wanted to kiss you this whole time." Gumi admitted with an embaressed smile, looking away. "I guess it's my turn to feel kind of silly, right?"

"Not really." Luka smiled.

The two looked into eachothers eyes again, before sharing another kiss.

"I want to dance with you, Gumi." Luka smiled, pulling away.

"Do you now?" Gumi asked playfully.

"Yes. Let's go!" Luka grinned brightly, as their fingers entertwined, entering the dance floor.

And as if on cue, a slow song came on. The couple glanced at eachother with so much joy on their face. They hadn't realised it, but people began to move out of their way, forming a circle around the walls of the gym to give Luka and Gumi space to dance, in the middle of the dance floor. Lights were all on the two of them, as Luka wrapped her arms around Gumi's waist, and Gumi's arms wrapped her arms around Luka's neck, resting her head in the cave of Luka's shoulder.

In a crowd of hundreds of people, it felt like they were the only two in the whole world.

And that was all that mattered to eachother.


End file.
